


Lokiness

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	Lokiness

Most Midgardians don’t realize how vast the universes are. And how close. And how crowded.

It’s rare that a Midgardian travels through those vast, neighbouring, crowded planes. What the few that do see spoils them. They can’t feel at home in the mindset that puts Midgard into the centre of everything. They can’t tell about what they saw, even though they’re bursting with knowledge and stories and awe that longs to be shared.

One of these Midgardians is Jack Harkness. He doesn’t remember how old he is. He’s not quite a normal Midgardian. He was a fix point in time and as such didn’t change. He couldn’t age or die, though he sometimes longed for it. He had seen centuries roll bye, had see friends and loved ones vanish and be forgotten. He tried to live in the moment, since that was all that was left for him, but loneliness was a permanent companion.

He dealt with it in a way that many people couldn’t understand. He loved. He loved with all his being. He saw the beauty in every living creature and had long ago learned that pleasure and ecstasy were the only things that could chase away the darkness.

It was a delightful planet he had found, with many bars, visited by the most fantastic creatures. The colours and forms would have sent a normal Midgardian away screaming and fearing for their sanity. But Jack was happy. He appreciated the curve of the hip of a being that reminded him of the ants on earth. Curves and a dark red, shiny exoskeleton. He winked at her, but she ignored him. He bought a drink for a tall, slender blue waif of a creature, whose soft hands caressed his cheeks gently. They shared pleasant conversation, but in the end Jack’s lack of tentacles let the creature away. Their loss.

As Jack was nursing a sweet, heady wine, a surprisingly human form slipped onto the stool next to him. He looked at the man beside him and fell a bit in love. Tall, dark hair, pale skin. Lithe build, piercing green eyes and a mocking grin.

"Care for a drink?" Jack asked and smiled at the newcomer.

"Are you trying to intoxicate me, so you finally have success with the advances you showered every breathing creature in here?" was the answer. Jack almost purred when he heard the voice. Like silk over steel, deep and dangerous and smooth.

"I wouldn’t mind it, but I’d hope for you to be fully aware of our time together," he answered and smiled at the other man.

No answer. Jack hid his disappointment. Of all the creatures in here, the one next to him was the most beautiful. Not because he resembled a human, but because of the way he moved and held himself. He radiated power and sensuality. His voice promised sweet threads whispered into Jack’s ears.

"Did you ever have success?" the stranger asked after a while.

"With my flirting? Of course!" Jack exclaimed. "I once bedded both my executioners. Getting away alive and satisfied."

"Hmm," mused the other one. "I once tricked a woman into thinking I was her betrothed. She was actually happy when it turned out to be me."

"Tricking, hu? No, I don’t need tricks. I have my charms. I seduced the virgin high priestess of a cult with my tongue. Her virginity was the very thing keeping her guards alive. She was so happy to be free."

"A fire giantess gave me two children."

"I kissed a timelord."

"I seduced a stallion."

"I pleased so many that I lost count."

The stranger didn’t say anything. Then he turned to Jack with an evil grin.

"Ever pleased a God?"


End file.
